XOXO LorriAnn
by Reba0is0Ahmazing
Summary: summary inside. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is going to be about Reba before she meant Brock basically and after it happened. Written her friend Lorri-Ann's point of view.**

As Reba's best friend, I just have to say before I really get into this writing, I just want to clarify that I love Reba like a sister and I just want to publish her beautiful, or not so beautiful, love story. Now on with the story.

Reba was a college freshmen. She never let anyone stand in her way. To many of her close friends, including me, she was know as Miss Independent. Its just a little nickname, though, we all really love her. Everyone does. She just has a way of not letting anyone know she is afraid, but I don't think that will ever change. But another thing I thought could never change was how she would never let a man into her life long enough for him to interfere with anything. I always hated when she acted that way, but soon after the second semester of our freshman year of college started all of that changed. She was no longer apprehensive, and she stopped keeping her heart protected. What could have made all things change.... She fell in love.

_**M**__**iss independent  
Miss self sufficient  
Miss keep your distance mmmmm  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
said ooo, she fell in love**_

She had know clue what feeling was taking over. She kept asking me. She never thought anyone would ever make her feel that way. The only way I could think to answer was:

"Girl you're in LOVE!!"

She quickly brushed me off though. She just wouldn't except the fact that she was in love. Finally she stopped being all defensive and came around to the fact that she had fallen love with Brock Hart, her college sweetheart. What happened to Miss Independent?

_**What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love is true!**_

Reba was once a girl with a guarded heart who made sure to always play it smart. She never would listen to any guy before who tried to use a pick-up line on her. She was wrong, though. She decided that she better not miss out on a chance to find her true love. So by result she found a connection. She fell in love.

_**Miss guarded heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love**_

She seriously didn't believe, though, when I tried to explain to her what she was feeling. I don't have any clue, how many times I was forced to go:

"Girl you're in LOVE!!"

She just didn't get it.

_**What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love, when love is true**_

Before Reba met Brock she walked away from every man that came her way. But finally I told her to look in the mirror. And I asked her what she saw.... She said:

"I see a girl. A girl who is waiting for something, but she doesn't know what it is."

It took some time for her to see everything about love that was beautiful. Before all she thought about was broken hearts, heartache, and regrets. She finally could really see how beautiful love could truly be.

_**When Miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to Miss no longer afraid****  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see…**_

What ever happened to my little Miss Independent. She no longer feels the need to put a guard up around heart. Goodbye old Reba since her love is true.

_**What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love  
when love is true...**_

_**Miss independent**_

This was just the background portion of this writing. There are many more beautiful attributes to this love story.

XOXO Lorri-Ann

**A.N. so this is a cute little twist on a story. I know they didn't have internet when Reba first met Brock, but whatever. It doesn't say anything about the internet in the story so she could be writing it for no specific purpose. I hope you like it. This was not the original title I was going to use.... I changed my mind. Do you like my Gossip Girl twist. hahaha. Until Next Time. -------- Ahmazing**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I hope you enjoy.**

Brock and Reba had been dating off and on for the past year when finally Reba said she wanted to get serious. But that was not what Brock wanted. He wanted a casual fling, and until then... that was what he was getting.

"Reba, honey, why would you want to change our relationship? We're having so much fun!!" exclaimed Brock.

"No, you're the one having fun not me! Do you think that I don't that you're cheating on me! You think I like having to share you with a bunch of whores!" screamed Reba.

"They are not whores. They are my friends."

"Yeah, you're special friends. Brock, I just can't do this anymore. Its me or them."

"I'm sorry Reba, but I choose them. They at least will have sex with me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

Reba then leaves Brock standing there, surprised that someone would actually walk away from him. That just made him want her more.

Little did he know Reba was making the same vow to herself.

They are getting so annoying lately! They break and the make up! They just need to get a clue! They are meant for each other! The one thing I knew Reba had going through her head is that she was gonna take his heart before he knew it was gone. Well, I may be getting a little ahead myself. The first thing she had to do was get over her pain and grief. The only way she could do that was through song. She wrote him a song. It was a beautiful yet painful ballad, very powerful and breath-taking, but of course, it was bitter sweet.

**_I think about holding you and kissing you, wanting you and missing you._**

**_Clock is tickin' and the wind is howlin' and I'm just starin' at the candle burnin'.  
Bottle of red that we never opened. Your voice in my head tossin' and turnin'.  
The radio is playin' our song, can't sing along, can't even listen.  
I dial your number but I don't let it ring._**

**_I think about holding you and kissing you, wanting you and missing you.  
Building up and breaking down walls.  
I dream about finding you and keepin' you, lovin' you and livin' you.  
I'm tellin' you want it all, all of you._**

**_I can't let go but I can't keep holding on to nothin' but I just keep tryin' to tell myself there's a damn good reason but  
it's not enough to keep me from cryin'.  
I've memorized every look, every touch, every time you told me our hearts weren't a line.  
I'm wondering now, do you even know?_**

**_I think about holding you and kissing you, wanting you and missing you.  
Building up and breaking down walls.  
I dream about finding you and keepin' you, lovin' you and livin' you.  
I'm tellin' you want it all._**

**_I can't break free of you, I don't know how.  
Oh, I'm not about to let go of you. I love you. I need you now!_**

**_I think about holding you and kissing you, wanting you and missing you.  
Building up and breaking down walls.  
I dream about finding you and keepin' you, lovin' you and livin' you.  
I'm tellin' you want it all, all of you._**

**_All of you…_**

"Reba, that was beautiful," I told her.

"Thanks Lorri-Ann," said Reba starting to cry, "I can't believe he chose all his "girl-friends" over me! I thought he loved me. I guess I shouldn't have assumed that after dating for a year he'd want to get serious! I love him. I can't believe it. I just can't!"

"Reba, don't over work yourself. You're gonna get him back. You are Reba Nell McKinney and you can do anything you put your mind to!"

"Your right I'm gonna take his heart and when he figures out that I have it he will be in way to deep to jump out!"

"That a girl!"

**A.N. I know I have fallen off the face of the Earth for like three months and this probably is a little bit disappointing, but at least its something! Sorry its soo short and sorry for the wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Finally a new chapter!  
**

"I can't believe this guy!" exclaimed Reba.

"Its his loss girl," said Lorri-Ann, "Well you better get ready to perform."

Reba was going to perform a number of songs as the opening act for a popular band at a club.

"I'm ready. Oh my God. He's here!" screamed Reba.

"Well good thing you start off with Since U Been Gone."

_"I walked into the club subconsciously knowing she would be performing tonight. I know I was the one who dumped her, but I just had to see her. I didn't expect her to be so strong. Her song was not what I thought would happen," thought Brock._

Reba walks up to the microphone.

"Hey how's everybody doing tonight?" she asks the crowd.

The audience screams, ready for the show.

"I'm gonna start with song I wrote for a boy who broke my heart."

**_Here's the thing  
We started out friends  
It was cool, but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
You're dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long 'til I called you mine  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_**

_"Wow. That is the only thought running through my head. She has such a powerful voice, but I know all that emotion, all that anger, is directed directly at me. She really was my best friend, but she just wanted too much from me," thought Brock.  
_

**_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
Since you been gone_**

_"Oh so she's moved on has she? Let's see about that when her set is over. I thought I was what she wanted?" his mind still wandered._

_"You go girl!" thought Lorri-Ann.  
_

**_How can I put it, you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
Guess you never felt that way_**

_"Yeah, I know I put her on. And she didn't think dancing to our song was stupid when it happened. I just wasn't ready to say it. I did feel that way," he thought.  
_

**_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want  
Since you been gone_**

**_You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again_**

_"She's just so angry. I hate that. I hate that I caused that." he thought solemnly.  
_

**_Since you been gone (since you been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know) that I get  
I get what I want_**

**_Since you been gone  
Since you been gone  
Since you been gone_**

Reba continued to sing: _Love Will Find It's Way to You, All of You, I'll Take Your Heart, _and _Fancy._

_"Wow, she sure is talented," thought Brock._

"Thank you everyone! And enjoy your night," said Reba.

_"Oh my God. I'm done now. I wonder if he is gonna come and try to talk to me," thought Reba._

_"This is my only shot," thought Brock._

**A.N. And I'm gonna cut it here. More soon. I promise. Until then. Ahmazing.**


End file.
